


Movement 3 - Fear

by euphoniusowl



Series: Symphony of Dawn [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Claude's parents are interesting, F/M, Fluff, Politics, Pregnancy, Spoilers for Verdant Wind, because divine pulse, but it's not graphic, but then things change, chapter one is very fluffy, character death but not really, minor violence in chapter 4, people don't like change, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoniusowl/pseuds/euphoniusowl
Summary: Claude brings Byleth to Almyra for the first time. Unfortunately, not everyone approves of their king's dream for the world.





	1. I Got Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter has a song associated with it.
> 
> Here is a playlist with all the songs: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLPZAVBJ3t2bvzrj9Gn2OEUYJv_C5gsVWN
> 
> Apparently I can't just let Claude and Byleth be happy. Because they didn't have enough stuff going on during the game, I had to add more.
> 
> Edited to reflect Claude's real name and the game finally telling us what his and Byleth's moms are called.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude and Byleth finally get their honeymoon as they travel to Almyra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Got Rhythm: https://youtu.be/fSTkz1BvrXY
> 
> This chapter ended up way longer than I was planning. I thought I would just write a few short scenes and then suddenly it's 3100 words. Oops.

It takes five days to get from Fódlan’s Throat to Damas, the capital of Almyra, if you fly all day. If you go by horse, it takes ten days. A caravan takes two weeks. Khalid figured if they took their time, only travelling a few miles a day, some days not travelling at all, they could stretch it to a month.

“Welcome to Almyra!” he spread his arms wide to encompass the scenery. “Sure, we only just crossed the border, but you’re in a whole different nation now. How does it feel?” Byleth considered. She had travelled to Sreng and Brigid, but never to Almyra.

“It feels the same.” she said.

“Once we get out of the mountains, things are different.” Khalid said, putting his arms behind his head. “It’ll get warmer and you’ll see the wide-open plains.” They were accompanied by Khalid’s wyvern, Esther, four Almyran soldiers, and their wyverns. Seteth hadn’t been happy with the small numbers, but Claude had pointed out that he couldn’t actually stop them from leaving. Besides, Byleth though, she and Khalid could defend themselves.

The newly-married couple had spent the last couple of months travelling around Fódlan. They went to all the major cities plus quite a few smaller ones. Khalid claimed that there wasn’t a single person in the whole nation that hadn’t seen them. It had been exhausting and Byleth was looking forward to some time alone with him. Well, mostly alone. Nader had hand-picked their guards, choosing those that were extremely loyal to the throne and extremely discreet.

“Come on, By.” Khalid stopped and whistled for Esther. “We can see the real Almyra if we fly.” The guards mounted their wyverns as well. Khalid held out his arm and pulled Byleth up in front of him. He had taken her up once before, just before their wedding, and she loved it. He wrapped his arms around her and clicked his tongue. Esther took off, slowly at first and then they began to soar.

“Look!” Khalid said into her ear and pointed. In the distance, beyond the mountains, she could see a wide-open space. It seemed to go on forever, dotted here and there with a few trees and even fewer buildings. He brought Esther to a stop and began to name all the villages. Byleth leaned back into her husband and smiled, letting his words wash over her as they sat high above the world.

That night, they made camp in the foothills of the mountains. Byleth made a point of speaking to each of the guards, asking them to speak Almyran. Khalid had been teaching her ever since he returned, but she needed to practice with other people as well. She also asked for their names. They had introduced themselves at the beginning of the journey, but Byleth had always struggled with names. There were two women, Hind and Farah, and two men, Karim and Saleem. The six of them set up a meal rotation. One person would make breakfast and another one dinner. Lunch would be leftovers and rations.

It was still chilly, so they set up tents, one for Khalid and Byleth and two for the guards, placed a discreet distance away. After dinner, the couple retired to their tent. Byleth settled into bed and began to write in her journal.

“I can’t believe you got a lock.” Khalid said, sliding into bed next to her. “It’s like you don’t trust me.”

“Not with this I don’t.” Byleth said. “You told me that if I hadn’t shared my father’s journal with you that you would have sneaked in at night to read it.”

“True.” Khalid said. “But I didn’t try and read it while he was alive.”

“Only because you didn’t know it existed.” He laughed.

“Alright, you’ve got me there.” He leaned over to try and read what Byleth had written but she closed it and made a big show of locking it. Khalid huffed in annoyance.

“I told you, there are secrets here that aren’t mine to share.” Byleth said.

“I know, I know.” Khalid said. “Told to you in confidence, blah, blah, blah. I’m not interested in those secrets.” Byleth just looked at him.

“Okay, fine, that was a lie. But I’m mostly interested in your secrets.”

“I don’t have any secrets.” she said. “At least, none that are secret from you.”

“So you claim.” Khalid said. “But if it was a secret, you wouldn’t tell me.”

“Here’s a secret.” Byleth said. She leaned close to him and whispered.

“You need a haircut.” Khalid laughed a loud, genuine laugh.

“Ha! Okay, that was pretty good.” He grinned and pulled her close.

“Here’s my secret: I love you.” Byleth shook her head.

“That’s not a secret, Khalid.”

“No? Well, maybe I should prove it to you anyway.” He kissed her and they spent the rest of the evening lost in each other.

Byleth was on cooking duty for the first time. She had woken up early, as usual, and left Khalid in bed. Hind was on watch when she exited the tent. Byleth stoked the fire.

“Are you from Damas?” she asked, waiting for the fire to get warm enough to cook.

“No.” Hind said. “I am from Leppa. It’s on the coast, about a week away from Damas. My father was a sailor and my mother is a weaver.”

“Do you have any siblings?” Hind nodded.

“I have two brothers and a sister. I am the oldest. And what about you, your majesty?” Byleth sighed.

“Please don’t call me that. While we’re out here, it’s just Byleth.” Hind looked like she wanted to argue, so Byleth put on her best teacher glare.

“If you insist, your- Byleth.” Byleth nodded her thanks.

“As for your question, no. It was just me and my father growing up.” Hind nodded and then got up to do a perimeter walk of the camp. Byleth added a pot of water to the fire.

“Do you know Khalid’s mother?” she asked when Hind returned.

“I have met her a couple of times, but not really. Only what everyone knows of her.”

“And what does everyone know?” Byleth asked. Khalid had spoken of his mother, of course, but she was curious what the Almyrans thought.

“That she is a great warrior. She once defeated Nader in hand-to-hand combat.” Hind paused. “There are also those who dislike her because she is from Fódlan. In Almyra, it is thought that the people of Fódlan are cowards.”

“Yes, Khalid told me.”

“There will be those who dislike you for the same reason.” Byleth added oats to the pot and stirred.

“I am aware.” Hind didn’t say anything else and Byleth finished making breakfast. When it was ready, she made a bowl for Hind and herself and then covered the pot. They ate in silence. The other guards appeared after a few minutes and helped themselves. Khalid came out soon after. He began to talk about their planned route with the guards. Byleth tuned out the conversation and considered what Hind had said. 

She knew that she would have to prove herself to the Almyrans. Nader and Khalid could only get her so far. She wondered if anyone had ever called Khalid’s mother a coward to her face. Anyone who could defeat Nader must be a force to be reckoned with. Not for the first time, Byleth wondered at her absence from their wedding. Khalid had clearly been hurt, but he deflected any attempts by Byleth to speak about it, so she had let it go. She stood up and began to clean up breakfast. This was supposed to be a relaxing journey, so she would stop worrying about things that she couldn’t control and instead enjoy the precious time she had with Khalid, free from any obligations.

As they moved further into Almyra, the weather grew warmer. Eventually Khalid and Byleth started sleeping under the stars. One such night, they lay on their backs holding hands, looking up at the night sky. Khalid pointed out the Almyran constellations, most of which seemed to be warriors of some sort.

“Look!” he said. “A shooting star. Make a wish!” Byleth watched the light streak across the sky and thought. What did she wish for? After a moment, she decided to wish for a successful trip to Almyra.

“What did you wish for?” Khalid asked.

“I thought if you say, it won’t come true.”

“You’re right. Once it comes true you can tell me.” Byleth hummed in agreement. They lay quietly for a minute before he broke the silence.

“Can I ask you something?” He had turned to look at her.

“Of course.” Byleth replied.

“This time-reversing thing you do… how far back can you go?” Byleth looked at him in surprise. She hadn’t been expecting this. She had told him about her Divine Pulse during the war. He had asked a lot of questions at the time and Byleth had assumed his curiosity had been satisfied. Apparently not.

“I usually only go back a few seconds. I think the most I’ve ever reversed is about ten minutes. There was one battle that went particularly poorly so I rewound to the very beginning of the fight.”

“Could you go further, if you wanted to?”

“I don’t know.”

“Hmmmm…” Khalid considered. “Can you use it outside of battle?”

“I suppose. I’ve never tried.”

“Really?” It was Khalid’s turn to look surprised. “You could solve a lot of problems.”

“Maybe. But it feels… wrong. I’d be rewriting someone’s memories. It’s one thing to do it in a battle to save lives, it’s another to do it because I said something wrong.”

“I guess that makes sense.”

“Why are you bringing this up now?” Byleth asked.

“I’ve been wondering for a while, I just never remembered to ask.” Byleth didn’t entirely believe him. He never forgot to ask questions.

“You said there are things you can’t change, right?”

“Yes. Like my father’s death.” Khalid squeezed her hand.

“Has there been anything else?” Byleth turned and looked at him. He looked very serious.

“I… tried to save Dimitri.” she said. It had been horrible. If she saved him from the Imperial soldiers, he succumbed to his injuries or became enraged and attacked her. Eventually she had accepted that there was nothing she could do.

“Ah… I’m sorry for bringing it up.” She shook her head.

“It’s alright. As Sothis once said, if it can’t be changed, it must be fate.”

“Right... speaking of, have you heard her again?”

“No. Not since the morning of our wedding.” Byleth often wondered if she had imagined it. Perhaps it had been the stress of the wedding, or simple wishful thinking.

“Well, if she’s still there I’m sure she’ll eventually let you know. Maybe if I insult her she’ll defend herself?” Byleth laughed. Khalid always knew how to make her feel better. She moved closer to him and he let go of her hand and put his arm around her, drawing her in. She placed her head on his chest.

“I wish we could stay in this moment forever.” she said as Khalid played with her hair.

“So do I.” he said. Byleth closed her eyes and let his heartbeat lull her to sleep.

On days it rained, they didn’t move camp. Instead, they sat inside, swapping stories. The guards would tell Byleth about their lives growing up and in return Byleth would tell them about Fódlan. Khalid, for his part, would tell Almyran folk tales. One day, Byleth found out that Karim had been in Khalid’s personal guard when he was younger. They struck a deal. Karim would tell her stories of Khalid’s wild teenage years and Byleth would tell him about Khalid’s time in the academy. The only one unhappy with this arrangement was Khalid.

“It’s not fair.” he complained one evening as they were getting ready for bed. “There’s no one that I can get embarrassing stories about you from.”

“I don’t have any embarrassing stories.” Byleth said. “Before I met you I mostly just fought, fished, and hung out with my dad.” Khalid flopped down on the bed next to her.

“There must be something.” Byleth put down her pen and considered.

“I once fell into a lake.” Khalid immediately sat up.

“Tell me.”

“Dad and I were fishing. We had just finished a job in the Empire. Bergliez territory, I think. Anyways, we borrowed a tiny boat from a farmer and went fishing. I hooked something big and was trying to reel it in. I lost my balance and fell in.”

“That’s it?” Khalid said. “I mean, I guess it’s kind of funny, but…”

“Well… we realized that the fishing pole hadn’t moved. It was still floating in the lake. That’s when we discovered that the big fish I had hooked was actually a log.”

“Ha!” Khalid began to laugh. “Okay, that’s pretty funny.”

“It’s no drugging the wrong wine and accidentally making yourself sick.”

“Well, if it’s going to be like that…” Khalid moved quickly. He grabbed Byleth’s open journal from her lap and stood on the bed.

“Aha! I have it!”

“Hey! Khalid! Give it back” Byleth tried to stand and grab it from him but he nudged her with his foot and she fell back.

“Let’s see… Great Tree Moon, 1180. Today I met the most handsome, charming man. It’s love at first sight. I want to marry him and have his children.”

“It does not say that!” Byleth tried to grab him but he danced out of the way.

“Yes it does. Ah, here’s another one. Ethereal Moon, 1180. Claude and I danced tonight. It was the most magical experience of my life. Nothing will ever compare to this day. Truly, my life has reached its peak.”

“You are ridiculous.” Byleth said, laughing in spite of herself.

“Is that any way to speak to your king?” Khalid asked indignantly.

“You’re not my king.” Byleth said. When he opened his mouth to respond, she swept his feet from under him, causing him to fall onto the bed. She sat on him and grabbed her journal, locking it.

“You never let me have any fun.” Khalid pouted. Byleth smiled and shook her head. He moved suddenly and she fell onto the bed next to him.

“I’m glad we have this time.” he said, reaching up and brushing some hair out of her eyes.

“Me too.”

“It will be different when we get to Damas.” Khalid said, suddenly serious.

“I know.” Byleth said.

“That’s still a week or so away though.” he said. “So let’s enjoy this time while we can.”

About five days before they reached the capital, Khalid and Byleth were enjoying afternoon tea. They were chatting about nothing in particular when Khalid became serious.

“By… We should talk about what to expect when we arrive in Damas.” Byleth put down her cup.

“What do I need to know?” Khalid pushed his hair back and sighed.

“Well... there are people, mostly merchants and scholars, who want to open the border with Fódlan and improve relations. Most people honestly don’t care. They want to bring in the harvest and live their lives, just like anywhere. And then there are the people who are opposed to any kind of alliance. There is one group in particular, the Children of Almyra. They’ve been around forever. They were very openly against my father marrying my mother, so I’m sure they’ll be thrilled that I married you.” Byleth considered what he said.

“Is there something I can do?” she asked. She wanted to be useful, not just sit in the palace for three months.

“I’ve been thinking about that. My mother… well, let’s just say that she never worked very hard at winning over the people. She would fight if someone challenged her but she didn’t spend much time out in the world. But you… you’re good at winning people over. If we can get the people to like you, it will make things a lot easier.” Byleth nodded. It made sense.

“I can do that.” she said. Khalid smiled.

“If anyone can, it’s you. It does mean you’ll have to fight some people though.”

“I assumed as much.”

“My father wanted to fight you when you first met.”

“What?” Byleth said. “You mean, before our wedding?”

“Yep. I told him that he couldn’t because you were busy with wedding stuff, but we won’t have that excuse now.”

“So I have to fight your father.” she said. Khalid grinned.

“And my mother. And you have to win.”

“No pressure.” Byleth said dryly.

“Hey, you can always turn back time if you lose, right?”

“That seems like cheating.” she said.

“Trust me, you’ll need every advantage you can get.” Khalid poured some more tea.

“Do you want to talk about your mother?” Byleth could see Khalid’s walls go up.

“What about her? Is there something you want to know?” He smiled but it wasn’t genuine.

“Khalid…” He shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it, By.” She sighed. Whatever it was between them, he obviously didn’t want to tell her. Hopefully the two of them would sort it out.

“What’s the palace like?” she asked, changing the subject. Khalid brightened.

“It’s gorgeous. Since it’s so hot, it’s pretty open. Lots of courtyards. I’ll show you my favourite one.” Khalid continued to describe the palace as Byleth sipped her tea. It was certainly going to be an interesting few months.

The night before they arrived in Damas, Khalid took Byleth flying. They soared high and Byleth could see the lights of the city in the distance. They flew slowly around, enjoying the warm night air and the stars spread above them like a blanket. Eventually they returned to camp where the fire was still going strong. Farah and Seleem, who Byleth had learned were siblings, had taken out some instruments and were playing. Khalid grinned and offered his hand. Byleth accepted.

“Let me teach you a real dance.” he said.

“Not a goofy noble dance?” Byleth inquired. Khalid laughed.

“Exactly.” He taught her the steps slowly, Farah and Seleem slowing down the song to accommodate her. Eventually Byleth figured it out and they increased the tempo. She and Khalid whirled around the fire. By the time the song finished, Byleth was out of breath but smiling. Khalid kissed her hand.

“What do you think?” he asked.

“You’re right.” she said. “This is much more fun than the dances we did in Fódlan.” Khalid smiled.

“I’m glad you think so.” he said, drawing her close. The guards had magically vanished, leaving the two of them alone by the fire. From one of the tents, a slow song began to play. Byleth and Khalid began to dance slowly, swaying in time with the music. They stayed that way even after the music had finished. Byleth knew everything would change when they reached the city and she wished, not for the first time, that she could freeze time as well as rewind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Foreshadowing~


	2. House Wren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude and Byleth arrive in the Almyran capital. Byleth meets Claude's mother for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> House Wren: https://youtu.be/Vuk3zJ3CVco

They arrived in Damas in the middle of the afternoon. They could have flown straight to the palace, but Byleth wanted to walk through the city. As they approached the walls, a familiar face came out to greet them.

“Hey kiddo! You finally made it!” Khalid shook his head as Nader approached them.

“Nader, we talked about this.” he said.

“Oh, right. Uh… Welcome back, Your Majesty.” Nader turned and grinned at Byleth. “And welcome to Damas, my lady.”

“Thank you.” Byleth replied. She had always liked the large man. He greeted their guards as well before leading them into the city. Byleth looked around curiously. The architecture of Damas was quite different from anything she had seen in Fódlan, but the sounds of the city were the same. People rushing around, merchants hawking their wares, and animals getting in the way. It seemed some things were universal. As they made their way through the streets, Byleth noticed people staring at them. She noticed that the guards had become alert, forming a wall between them and the people on the street, but neither Nader or Khalid seemed worried.

As they made their way through a square, a young girl, about six or seven, ran up to Byleth. She felt Khalid stiffen beside her.

“Are you the Queen?” the girl asked. Byleth smiled.

“I am.” she said, kneeling down. “My name is Byleth. What’s your name?”

“Celeste.” the girl said. “Does everyone in Fódlan have green hair? It’s really pretty.”

“No.” Byleth replied. “I only know of three others.”

“Wow.” Celeste said. “That means you’re special.”

“I suppose it does.” Celeste held out a purple flower she was carrying.

“This is for you.”

“Thank you.” Byleth accepted the flower and placed it behind her ear. “How does it look?”

“Pretty.” Celeste said.

“Celeste!” a woman approached but stopped in front of the soldiers. “I am so sorry, Your Majesty.” It took Byleth a moment to realize the woman meant her.

“It’s quite alright.” Byleth said, standing up. Celeste ran back to the woman.

“Mami, she likes my flower!”

“I see that. Thank you, Your Majesty. She has been looking forward to seeing you.” the woman said. Before Byleth could respond, she bowed, picked up Celeste, and hurried away. Byleth found that the whole square had stopped to watch.

“Let’s keep moving.” Khalid said softly. As they moved towards the edge of the square, someone called out.

“Welcome, Queen of Indigo!”

They reached the palace with no further incidents. Byleth and Khalid bid farewell to the four guards that had accompanied them for so long. Once they were safely inside the palace walls, Nader left but promised he would find them tomorrow. Khalid led her into the palace and through so many hallways that Byleth had no idea where they were. Eventually they reached a set of carved double-doors.

“Here we are!” he said, opening the doors. “Yet another place to call home.” The suite here was much larger than her room in Garreg Mach. There was a sitting room filled pillows, a dining area, a bathroom, and the bedroom. The whole place was filled with wooden carvings. Their bedroom had a balcony that overlooked the city.

“What do you think?” Khalid asked.

“This is lovely.” Byleth replied.

“It’ll be a lot better now that you’re here.” he replied. “These rooms felt empty when I was alone.” Byleth smiled and gave him a kiss. Khalid touched the flower in her hair.

“It will be interesting to see how people react to this.” he said. Before Byleth could reply, there was a knock on the door.

“Come in!” Claude said, moving towards the door. It opened and a man Byleth didn’t know walked in. He was short, with grey hair and brown eyes. He wore red robes and was carrying a stack of papers.

“Welcome home, Your Majesty.” he said. “I trust your journey was uneventful.”

“It was, thank you Omar.” Khalid said. “Byleth, this is my Vizier, Omar. Omar, this is Byleth.” Omar bowed.

“Your Majesty. Welcome to Almyra.”

“Thank you. I am happy to be here.” Byleth said. Khalid had mentioned Omar a couple of times. From what she gathered, he was Khalid’s Seteth.

“Much has happened while you were away, Your Majesty.” Omar said, addressing Khalid. “We should meet at your earliest convenience. For now, I have prepared a summary.” He handed the stack of papers to Khalid who flipped through them.

“Thank you. I’ll go over this tonight and then we can meet in the morning.”

“Of course. You should know that Their Highnesses are expecting you for dinner in the Lotus Courtyard.” Khalid nodded, already absorbed in the summary.

“If you need anything, please let me know.” Omar said to Byleth.

“Thank you.” she said. He bowed and exited. A crease appeared on Khalid’s forehead as he read.

“Is something wrong?” Byleth asked.

“Hmmm? Oh, it’s not important.” he said, putting the papers down. “We should get ready for dinner.”

“Who are ‘Their Highnesses?’” Byleth asked.

“My parents. Since I became king, they’re a prince and princess now.” She nodded. That made sense. She moved into the other room and changed for dinner.

Khalid led Byleth through another series of hallways.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it.” he said. “It’s not as confusing as it seems. I’ll get you a map.” Eventually they came to an open doorway. On the other side was a courtyard with a fountain in the middle. On the far side of the fountain, a table was set up. As they approached, two people came to greet them.

“Khalid!” A woman Byleth assumed was his mother gave him a hug. She had straight brown hair which was streaked with grey and the same green eyes as Khalid. Khalid’s father, Mendel, bowed to Byleth.

“A pleasure to see you again.” he said.

“The pleasure is mine.” Byleth replied.

“You must be Byleth!” Khalid’s mother turned to face her. “I’m Tiana.” She gave Byleth a hug, which Byleth returned despite her discomfort.

“I’m so happy to finally meet you.” Tiana said. “Khalid talks about you all the time.”

“Mother!” Khalid said.

“What? It’s true.” Tiana patted Khalid’s cheek. “Besides, it’s cute how much you love her.” Khalid’s face grew red as Byleth smiled. She had been right, Tiana was a force to be reckoned with.

“You must be hungry.” Mendel said. “Come and sit.” The four of them sat down and servants began to lay plates of food on the table. Byleth suddenly realized she was starving. She had been feeling hungrier than usual lately.

“So, Byleth,” Tiana said as they began to eat. “Why did you decide to lead the Golden Deer house? Khalid said you grew up travelling all over Fódlan, so it wasn’t out of loyalty to the Alliance.”

“The students seemed the most down-to-earth.” Byleth said. “There were more commoners than in the other houses and even the nobles were… different from most nobles I had met. Except for Lorenz, of course.”

“He’s the Gloucester boy, right? They always were a bit full of themselves” Tiana said. “But you found them the most relatable? I suppose that makes sense. The Empire and Kingdom can be quite pretentious.” Byleth didn’t know what to say to that, so she kept eating instead.

“So, who is stronger, you or Khalid?” Mendel asked.

“Father!” Khalid said.

“It’s a good question.” Tiana said. “We’ve heard the stories, of course, but stories are often exaggerated.”

“What stories?” Byleth asked.

“About the war, mostly.” Tiana said. “But you haven’t answered the question.”

“I don’t know.” Byleth said honestly.

“Haven’t you sparred?” Mendel asked, surprised.

“No.” Khalid said. “Besides, we’re stronger together” Byleth nodded.

“Hmph.” Mendel was dissatisfied with that answer. “We’ll see.” Khalid sighed.

“Don’t sigh at me, boy.” Mendel said. “I know how strong you are, but a king’s strength is also measured by his queen.”

“I know, I know.” Khalid said. “But there’s no one stronger than Byleth.”

“I wouldn’t go that far…” Byleth said, embarrassed.

“We’ll see how you do tomorrow.” Mendel said.

“Tomorrow?” Byleth asked.

“Tomorrow,” Tiana said. “We’ll spar with you. The people want to see how strong you are.”

“You showed your kindness with that flower.” Mendel said. “Now you need to show your strength.”


	3. Dreams and Disasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude learns what's been happening in Almyra while he was away. Byleth spars with Claude's parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dreams and Disasters - https://youtu.be/r3FKgL7YVFg
> 
> This song isn't the strongest, but it's hard to find a song about fighting your in-laws.

Khalid was sitting in his study, re-reading parts of the report Omar had given him. Most of it was normal, but there was one section that was worrying him. There was a knock at the door.

“Come in.” he said, putting the paper down. Omar entered, carrying more papers, and bowed.

“Good morning, Your Majesty.”

“Good morning Omar.”

“I trust you had a pleasant evening.”

“Mmm.” Khalid tapped the paper he had just finished reading. “Please, have a seat. What can you tell me about the Children of Almyra?”

“Yes… It was quite a surprise.” Omar sat on the chair in front of Khalid’s desk and placed his papers on the desk. “They were so disorganized during your father’s reign that we never considered them a serious threat. But something changed when you were crowned.” Omar shuffled through his papers and handed one to Khalid.

“It seems that Lord Cyrus has taken control of the group.”

“Why am I not surprised.” Khalid said, sighing. “Cyrus has never liked me and he certainly doesn’t approve of my ambitions.”

“Indeed.” Omar said. “We have no evidence, of course. He is very good at covering his tracks, but our spies say that he is providing money and arms. No doubt he is also directing their attacks.”

“He’s being clever.” Khalid said. “The Children used to attack anything they could, which usually only annoyed people. But now they’re being strategic. Attacking places that have no direct effect on the people but are important to the government and I.”

“Nader is concerned that there may be an attempt on your life.” Omar said. “It is also possible they will target the queen.” Khalid considered. He didn’t want Byleth to worry, but if she was hurt, or worse, because of this...

“Increase security, but discreetly.” he said. “I don’t want to draw attention.”

“Of course, Your Majesty. You should know that the queen has made quite the first impression on the people.”

“Because of the flower?” Khalid asked. Omar nodded.

“That, and her interaction with the little girl. She is being called ‘The Queen of Indigo.’”

“Huh.” Khalid put his hand up to his head, calculating. “She’s going to spar with my parents this afternoon. That should help her reputation as well.”

“Only if she wins.” Omar said. Khalid laughed.

“Byleth always wins.”

Byleth entered the sparring ring, weighing the sword in her hand. It was only a practice weapon, but it was well-balanced. She gave it a few swings, getting the feel of the weapon. Tiana did the same with a spear.

“Are you ready?” Tiana asked. Byleth nodded. She wasn’t thrilled about fighting her in-laws, but Khalid said it would increase her standing with both the nobility and the people.

The two women squared off, facing each other. They were attracting quite a crowd. Khalid, Mendel, and Nader were there, of course, along with the four soldiers that had travelled with them from Fódlan. Many others were coming to the railings to watch their new queen face off against their old one.

Tiana made the first move. She jabbed at Byleth’s torso. Byleth easily dodged the blow but wasn’t able to get a hit of her own in. In a real fight, she would have used a fireball, but Khalid had informed her that for this kind of match, magic was forbidden. Instead, she waited for Tiana to move again. When facing a new opponent, Byleth preferred to observe and search for weaknesses before attacking.

After a few more clashes, Byleth was ready to go on the offensive. She slashed to the right, and when Tiana moved to block, she cut downwards, hitting the spear in an attempt to throw Tiana off balance. Tiana was prepared for this, however, and used the momentum of Byleth’s cut to perform an attack of her own. Byleth rolled out of the way and immediately went in for another attack, this time aiming for Tiana’s feet. Surprised, Tiana moved to block but left her right side open. Byleth hit Tiana’s side with her sword, staggering her, before knocking her legs out from underneath her and pinning Tiana to the ground with her sword. For a moment, the only sound was both women panting. Then there were cheers.

“Khalid’s right.” Tiana said from the ground. “You are strong.” Byleth removed her sword and proffered her hand. Tiana accepted it and Byleth pulled the older woman to her feet.

“If I was twenty years younger…” she said. “Actually, never mind. You would probably have beaten me then too.” She clapped Byleth on the back.

“I told you, By never loses.” Khalid and Mendel approached them.

“It was a most impressive display.” Mendel said. “You both fought well.”

“Thank you, dear.” Tiana said. “Your turn. Good luck.” She patted her husband on the arm before moving to put her weapon away.

“I have the advantage, of course.” Mendel said. “I have now seen you fight, so I know what to expect.”

“If there’s anything By’s good at, it’s being unexpected.” Khalid said. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have money to collect.” He gave Byleth a quick kiss on the cheek before approaching Nader and the guards. Hind was laughing as Seleem grumpily handed over money to Khalid.

“Shall we?” Mendel asked. Byleth nodded reluctantly. She really didn’t want to fight again. What she really wanted was a bath and a nap. She was feeling tired and a bit sick, which she put down to the heat. Mendel, wielding an axe, faced her and the two squared off.

The fight was over almost before it started. Mendel made an attack and Byleth dodged under his guard and had her sword at his stomach, pressing hard. There was a stunned silence until Mendel began to laugh.

“Well well. I underestimated you. It seems my son chose his queen well. I yield.” Byleth nodded and stepped back. She put her weapon away and then went to Khalid, who smiled as she approached.

“See? Nothing to worry about.” He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. “You’re the best.” Byleth couldn’t help but smile.

“I need a bath.” she said. “Can you take me to our room?”

“Of course.” Khalid said. “There should be a map ready for you.” They made their way through the palace. Byleth was glad to be out of the heat. She leaned on Khalid as they walked.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“I’m just tired.” she said. “It’s the heat.” He nodded.

“You’ll get used to it.” They finally reached their room. Byleth splashed cold water on her face as Khalid called arranged for a bath. When it was ready, Byleth sunk happily into the water.

“Don’t fall asleep.” Khalid said. “You have to get out of the water before you nap. Trust me.” She hummed happily.

“So…” he said as she washed her hair. “You used your time power when you fought my father, didn’t you?” Byleth paused and then nodded.

“Ha! So now you’ve used it outside of a real battle.” he grinned. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”

“I know I shouldn’t have, but I was so tired and I just wanted the fight to be over.”

“No, no, I think it’s great.” Khalid said. “My father needed to be taken down a bit.”

“Didn’t you defeat him?” Byleth asked.

“Well, yes, but that was a very close fight. It’s good for him to remember that there are people who could defeat him easily.”

“Khalid… are we going to have to fight?” she asked. Tiana and Mendel seemed obsessed with which of them was stronger, but she had no desire to fight him.

“Not unless you want to.” he said, helping her rinse her hair. “I’m not my parents. It doesn’t matter to me which of us is stronger.”

“We’re stronger together.” Byleth said sleepily.

“That’s right. Now, let’s get you out before you fall asleep.” Byleth allowed Khalide to help her out of the bath and to their bed. He pulled a blanket over her and kissed her forehead.

“Sleep well, Queen of Indigo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byleth would beat Claude in a fight and he knows it.


	4. Don't Let It Break Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude spars with his father, but their match is cut short when Byleth's worst fear occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't Let It Break Your Heart - https://youtu.be/4Xjazf4s-U8
> 
> Here we go...

Five days after Khalid and Byleth arrived in Damas, Khalid decided to take the afternoon off. He had been so busy catching up on everything that had happened while he was gone that he had hardly seen his wife. Most nights, he returned to their rooms late to find her already asleep. He wanted to show her the secret places he had discovered when he was a boy. Before they could sneak off together, however, there was one piece of business to take care of.

“You’ve gone soft, boy.” Mendel said, resting his axe on his shoulder. “Too much time in the cold.”

“You wish.” Khalid said, settling his own axe at his hip and testing the strength of his bowstring. The two men faced each other and bowed before taking up a fighting stance.

“If Khalid loses, does that mean Mendel becomes king again?” Byleth asked. She and Tiana were watching at the edge of the ring.

“No.” Tiana said. “It only counts if it’s an official challenge. Of course, if Khalid does lose, he’ll be perceived as weak.”

“Can anyone challenge for the throne, or just members of the royal family?”

“Technically, anyone can challenge. However, if you are not part of the family you have to defeat a champion first. This ensures that the king or queen is only challenged by those that are strong enough to possibly defeat them.” Mendel attacked Khalid, who backflipped out the way and shot an arrow in response. Mendel deflected the arrow with his axe.

“Who is the champion?” Byleth asked.

“Nader, of course.” Byleth looked at the large man who was cheering Khalid on.

“Of course.” Byleth said with a smile. She turned her attention back to the fight. The two men were both catching their breath. Khalid had gotten a hit in but had been unable to follow-up. Khalid drew his bow to attack and…

Byleth saw it happen as if in slow motion. An arrow flew through the air and hit Khalid in the head. He dropped to the ground. People began to scream, but she just stood, frozen in place. Almost without thinking, she rewound time.

“Nader, of course.” Tiana said. Before she had finished speaking, Byleth leapt over the fence, grabbing a sword that was on the side of the ring. She ran full speed towards Khalid, pushing him down to the ground. She stopped time and turned. The arrow was flying towards her. She calculated where it would hit and…

Byleth cut the arrow in half with her sword. She stood over Khalid, waiting to see if any more attacks would come. For a moment, everyone was frozen. Then, chaos erupted. Nader was yelling orders and running towards the source of the arrow. Byleth knelt down.

“Khalid?” she asked, surprised to hear a tremor in her voice. He groaned.

“Ugh… what was that for?” Byleth let out a cry of relief and hugged him. Unbidden, the image of him lying on the ground, an arrow in his head, came to her mind. She let go of him, turned, and threw up.

“We need to leave.” Mendel said. “Now.” Khalid helped Byleth to her feet. They were led away quickly, back to their rooms, Mendel explaining what had happened to Khalid.

“Don’t leave.” Mendel said. “Make sure you know who is at the door before you answer it.” Khalid nodded. Mendel left and Khalid locked the door behind him. Byleth had sunk onto the sofa, unable to process what had happened.

“How did you know?” Khalid asked, sitting next to her. Without meaning to, Byleth began to cry. She couldn’t get the image of him dead out of her mind. He drew her into his chest and stroked her hair while she cried.

“I saw it.” she said when she was able to speak. “The arrow hit you and you… you died.” She took a deep, shuddering breath.

“All the times I’ve used my power, I never saw you die. You might get hurt, but never killed. Not until…” She made it to a basin before she was sick again. Khalid held her hair back and gave her a damp cloth when she had finished.

“It’s okay, By. It didn’t happen. You stopped it. I’m here.” She wiped her face and nodded slowly. He embraced her again and she clung to him, listening to his heartbeat. He was alive.

A couple of hours later, there was a knock at the door. Khalid confirmed who it was before opening. Nader came in, accompanied by Tiana, Mendel, and Omar.

“What’s happened?” Khalid asked. Byleth had fallen asleep on the sofa, exhausted from crying.

“We caught the man who shot the arrow.” Nader said. “He didn’t try to escape. We’re questioning him right now, but we know that he’s part of the Children of Almyra.” Khalid groaned.

“Of course he is.” He looked at Omar. “I have a meeting with Cyrus tomorrow, right?” Omar nodded.

“Do you want to cancel?” Khalid shook his head.

“No. I want to talk to him.”

“We don’t have any proof he’s involved.” Omar said.

“I’m not going to accuse him of anything.” Khalid said. “But I want to see what I can learn.”

“Is Byleth okay?” Tiana asked.

“She was understandably upset.” Khalid said. “I’m sure she’ll be okay once she wakes up.”

“It’s quite incredible that she was able to save you. It’s almost as if she knew the attack was coming.” Mendel was watching Khalid carefully.

“Yes, it is.” Khalid replied. “She’s an incredible person.” The number of people who understood Byleth’s true nature was small and Khalid had no intention of increasing it.

“Leave it alone, dear.” Tiana said. “The important thing is that she was able to save Khalid.”

“Of course.” Mendel said.

“We’re still securing the palace.” Nader said. “I suggest you remain here until tomorrow, just to be on the safe side.” Khalid nodded. He stopped his mother as everyone began to leave.

“Will you come by tomorrow morning?” he asked. “I don’t want Byleth to be alone, and… we need to talk.” She nodded and left the room. He turned to find Byleth watching him.

“How much of that did you hear?” he asked.

“All of it.” she said. “Thank you for keeping my secret.”

“I would never tell anyone without your permission.” he said. “How are you feeling?”

“I know it’s not real, but I can’t get the image out of my head.” Byleth said, drawing her knees up to her body. “What if they try again and I’m not there?”

“Hey, don’t talk like that.” Khalid sat next to her. “This isn’t the first assassination attempt I’ve survived.”

“Who is Cyrus?” she asked. Khalid sighed and began to explain exactly what was happening in Almyra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Byleth


	5. Can't Live Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five conversations lead to a big decision for Claude and Byleth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't Live Without You - https://youtu.be/CnqUABMFwLI

“Thank you for coming.” Khalid said as his mother entered the room.

“Of course.” she said. “How is Byleth?”

“She’s… okay.” Khalid said, looking towards his sleeping wife. “She was sick again this morning and she’s been sleeping a lot, but I suppose that’s not surprising after what happened.”

“Hmmm…” Tiana seemed thoughtful. “Was she sick before yesterday?”

“She said she was nauseous a few times but she didn’t throw up. Why?”

“Oh, no reason.” Tiana said. “We should talk.” Khalid noticed her change of subject but decided not to push.

“Yeah, we should.” They moved onto the balcony where they wouldn’t disturb Byleth. Khalid leaned on the railing and looked out across the city. He loved this view.

“You’re angry with me.” Tiana joined him at the railing.

“Not as much as I was.” he said. “When Father arrived alone… well, let’s just say I wrote a very angry letter.”

“I didn’t receive a letter.” she said.

“That’s because I burned it.” Khalid said. “I just needed to get my feelings out.”

“I’m sorry.” Tiana replied. “You must think I’m a coward.” Khalid shook his head.

“I’m not upset that you didn’t come to my wedding, Mother.” Tiana looked surprised. “I’m upset that you didn’t tell me.”

“Oh.” she said. “That’s… not what I was expecting, Khalid.”

“I know.” he said. “I understand why you don’t want to return to Fódlan. You left that life behind. But you didn’t say anything. No letter, no message through Father. Nothing. You haven’t even mentioned it since I’ve been back.” Tiana looked down at the courtyard below them.

“I know this isn’t an excuse, but… I didn’t know what to say. You changed so much while you were in Fódlan. I feel like I don’t know you anymore.” Khalid looked at his mother.

“I have changed, haven’t I?” He looked up at the sky. “Before Byleth, my dreams were just that… dreams. She made them possible. When I first met her, she was a mystery, but she was also… unique. At first, I wanted to use her power for my own gain. I suppose I still have, but she gave it to me freely. I’ve always been an outsider, both here and in Fódlan, but when we’re together, I’m not. I’m just me and she’s just herself.”

“Listen to you.” Tiana said, raising her eyebrows. “Are you sure you’re the same person who left all those years ago?” Khalid laughed.

“I’m still me, I promise.”

“I understand what you’re trying to say, darling.” Tiana placed her hand on Khalid’s arm. “In many ways, I feel the same about your father. That’s why I left. But you.. You returned, even though the woman you love remained behind.” Khalid shook his head.

“I was always going to return to Byleth. It will be difficult at times, but we’ll make it work.”

“I’m so proud of you, Khalid.”

* * *

Byleth was floating. She had been dreaming of Khalid’s death, and now she was here, in this darkness that was somehow familiar.

“Honestly!” a familiar voice said. “You would think he actually died. How long are you going to lie around feeling sorry for yourself?”

“Sothis?” Byleth asked.

“Were you expecting someone else?”

“But you disappeared.”

“I may have given you my power, but that doesn’t mean I died. You still bear my heart, after all.”

“But… you didn’t speak.”

“Do you think giving you my power was easy? Anyways, you were doing just fine without me.”

“So I did hear you on my wedding day.”

“Of course. I can’t stand it when you sit around feeling sorry for yourself. Like now! You saved your precious Khalid, so snap out of it!”

“But-”

“No buts! You have bigger things to think about than something that didn’t happen.”

“What do you mean?”

“Honestly! You are still such a child. If you don’t know what’s going on in your own body, then I can’t help you. Now, it’s time for you to get up.”

* * *

Byleth opened her eyes. Was that a dream? She shook her head. She used to have these dreams and she never doubted them. Sothis was still there! She had to tell Khalid. She sat up and stretched.

“Ah, you’re awake.” Tiana entered the bedroom. “How are you feeling?”

“Much better.” Byleth said.

“I’m glad to hear it. Would you like some breakfast?” Byleth nodded and got out of bed. She had fallen asleep in her clothes which were now incredibly wrinkled. In the sitting room, Tiana set up a light breakfast and tea. Byleth began to eat, suddenly aware of how hungry she was.

“Byleth… May I ask you something personal?” Byleth nodded slowly, wondering if she was going to have to sidestep questions about her power.

“When was the last time you bled?” Tiana asked. Byleth stared at her. She had not expected that question.

“I was thinking… Khalid said you have been feeling sick and sleeping a lot. It could be you adjusting to the climate, but I suspect it’s not.” Byleth thought. The last time she had bled was during their tour of Fódlan. No… it couldn’t have been that long… unless…

“I’m pregnant?!” she exclaimed.

“So my suspicion was correct.” Tiana said. “If you haven’t bled recently, it seems likely.” Byleth was struggling to process this information. Is that was Sothis had meant?

“I take it this wasn’t planned?” Tiana asked. Byleth shook her head.

“I’m here for you, whatever you decide.” Tiana said. “I can arrange for a healer to come. We don’t have to tell Khalid, if you don’t want to. There are ways… but it’s your decision.” Byleth looked at Tiana, taking a moment to understand.

“I need to talk to Khalid.” she said. “We have to make this decision together.” Tiana nodded.

“Would you like me to arrange a healer? She can come tomorrow to help with whatever you decide.” Byleth nodded.

“Thank you.” Tiana squeezed her hand.

“I won’t tell anyone unless you ask me to.” she said. “I’m sure you feel… overwhelmed, especially since you weren’t planning it.” Byleth nodded again.

“As soon as Khalid’s finished his meeting, you two can talk.”

* * *

Khalid was wearing his full regalia as Lord Cyrus approached. Cyrus was not a man easily intimidated, but Khalid intended to try.

“Your Majesty.” Cyrus bowed. “It is good of you to see me. What happened yesterday was terrible, but it could have been much worse.”

“I am fortunate to have a wife who is so observant.” Khalid said. “And who can react so quickly.”

“Indeed you are, Your Majesty. I am looking forward to meeting her. She seems like an exceptional woman.” Cyrus smiled. Khalid was suddenly angry. This man had tried to have him killed, and now he was talking about meeting Byleth? Part of Khalid wanted to stab him and be done with it, but the calculating side of him won out.

“She is. But you did not come here to discuss my wife.” Khalid said, his smile not reaching his eyes. “What can I do for you, Lord Cyrus?”

“Ah, well…” Cyrus cleared his throat. “You are not the only one who has been having trouble with the Children of Almyra. It seems that they are attacking anyone who expresses support for your plans to ally with Fódlan and open the borders. I myself have had two farms attacked. Fortunately, this has not impacted the lives of those who live in my territory, but there are others who have not been so lucky.” Khalid wanted to roll his eyes. The farms that had been destroyed were not providing Cyrus with a profit, while the attacks on his rivals had been devastating to their finances.

“I am aware of these attacks.” Khalid said. “However, if I were to stop my plans, that would be admitting defeat. The alliances with Fódlan and other nations will continue. We will deal with the Children, but I cannot concede anything to them.”

“I understand.” Cyrus said. “I hope that the other lords do as well. It would be terrible if they were to lose confidence in you so soon after you assumed the throne.” Khalid showed no emotion on his face. It was true, there were mutterings that a “half-Fódlan mutt” should never have been allowed to become king, but Khalid wasn’t dissuaded. If the people in power were complaining, he must be doing something right.

“Is that all?” Khalid asked. He was almost out of patience with Cyrus.

“Yes, Your Majesty. Thank you.” Cyrus bowed again and turned to leave. Khalid stopped him and moved close.

“I want to make one thing clear.” he said, letting his anger creep into his voice ever so slightly. “If you or anyone close to you does anything to hurt my wife, I will personally remove your head from your shoulders.” For a brief, triumphant second he saw fear in Cyrus’s eyes before the mask returned.

“I’m sure I have no idea what you mean, Your Majesty.”

“Of course not.” Khalid said, stepping back. “It’s simply something to consider.” Cyrus bowed again and left. Khalid crossed his arms and considered what he had learned.

“What did you say to Lord Cyrus?” Omar entered the room. “He looked like he had seen a ghost.”

“I simply informed him of the consequences should any harm come to Byelth.” Khalid said, taking off his crown and placing it on his desk.

“Your Majesty!” Omar looked shocked. “We agreed you wouldn’t say anything to him!”

“I know. I’d apologize, but I’m not sorry.” Omar shook his head.

“I hope your threat works. If he tells the other lords what you said…”

“He won’t.” Khalid said. “Now, I have to go see how Byleth is doing.”

* * *

Byleth was pacing back and forth when Khalid returned. He looked tired, which wasn’t surprising. It had been a long couple of days. She gave him a brief kiss.

“I take it you’re feeling better?” he asked. She nodded.

“Tea?” she asked.

“That would be perfect.” Khalid said. He sat down on the sofa with a heavy sigh.

“How was your meeting?” Byleth asked, pouring the pine needle brew he favoured.

“Difficult.” Khalid said. “It took all my self-control not to strangle him.” Byleth smiled as he sipped the tea.

“Ah… you make the best tea.”

“I’ll tell Lorenz you said that.” Byleth teased.

“Would you be that cruel?” Khalid asked. “He would never forgive me.” They sat in silence for a minute, enjoying the tea and each other’s company.

“Khalid… I have something to tell you.”

“Okay.” he said, putting his cup down. “What’s up?”

“Well… it’s two things, I suppose. The first is that I spoke with Sothis last night.”

“Really?” Khalid perked up. “About what?”

“She said I was feeling bad for myself and that I needed to snap out of it. Apparently, she can talk to me whenever she wants, but she hasn’t felt the need.”

“Huh. Isn’t the goddess supposed to benevolent and understanding?” Byleth shook her head.

“That’s not the Sothis I know. Although she did give me her power rather than taking over my body as a vessel.”

“True.” Khalid said. “That’s pretty benevolent. Alright, what was the second thing?” Byleth took a deep breath.

“I’m pregnant.” Khalid stared at her with his mouth open.

“What? How?”

“We weren’t particularly careful, I suppose.” Byleth said. Khalid was still staring at her.

“If this is a joke, this is the part where you tell me.” Byleth shook her head.

“I’m serious, Khalid.” He put his hand up to his head.

“Okay. Well then… what do we do?” Byleth took his hand.

“That’s what we need to decide. Your mother has arranged for a healer to come tomorrow to help us with… whatever we decide to do.”

“My mother knows?” Byleth nodded.

“She’s the one who figured it out. She promised not to tell anyone.”

“Alright, then I suppose we have to figure out what we want.”

“I would like to have this baby.” Byleth said. She had been thinking about it all morning and realized that it didn’t matter that it wasn’t planned.

“You do?” Khalid said. Byleth nodded.

“But only if you do.”

“I… Well, I certainly wasn’t expecting this. I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised. We weren’t being careful, as you said. I’m just worried about something happening.”

“Something can always happen.” Byleth said. “Yesterday helped me realize that. There will never be a perfect time to have a child.”

“You’re right.” Khalid said. “As always.” He looked at Byleth again and then smiled, a big, genuine smile.

“We’re having a baby.” Byleth smiled back.

“We are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sothis is so much fun to write.


	6. Fearless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth has a check-up. Claude shows his wife the city he grew up in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fearless - https://youtu.be/ptSjNWnzpjg

It was raining when Byleth woke the next morning. She moved to the window and looked out over Damas. She had always liked the rain. Even when she and her father were camping and everyone else complained, she found it relaxing. That was one of the reasons she had chosen to celebrate her birthday during Verdant Rain Moon.

“This is unusual for this time of year.” Khalid said, coming up behind her. “Usually it only rains in the fall. Hopefully it will stop before this afternoon.” Byleth nodded her agreement. Khalid was supposed to be giving her a tour of the city, but if it was raining they would have to postpone.

“Tiana said the healer will be here around 10.” Byleth said, turning away from the window. “We should think of questions to ask.” Khalid agreed and they spent the morning talking.

Right at 10, there was a knock on the door. Byleth opened the door to find an older woman. She had dark brown skin and grey hair which was pulled back into a bun. Her eyes were the colour of slate and extremely sharp. She entered the room and immediately focused on Khalid.

“It has been a long time, child.” she said.

“Aya.” Khalid replied. “Shouldn’t you be dead by now?”

“Bah!” The woman said. “I don’t have time to die.” The two embraced. It was clear to Byleth that they have a long history together.

“Byleth, this is Soraya. She is the healer who helped my mother give birth to me.” Khalid said. “Aya, this is my wife, Byleth.” Soraya looked Byleth up and down, scrutinizing her.

“Hmmmm… There is a feeling of strange magic about you.” Soraya said. “Who were your parents, child?” Byleth was taken aback by Soraya’s bluntness. How could she possibly know about Byleth’s unique situation?

“My father was a mercenary and my mother was a monk in the Church of Seiros.” she replied. “I never knew my mother, however. She died giving birth to me.”

“I see.” Soraya said, still evaluating her. “There is more to your story, I wager. But I will not pry. Everyone is entitled to some secrets.” Byleth looked at Khalid who grinned and shrugged.

“Now then,” Soraya said. “Tiana said that you needed to see me. I assume you are expecting.”

“Yes.” Khalid said, moving to stand next to Byleth. “We only realized yesterday.”

“And you wish to keep the child?” she asked. Khalid and Byleth nodded.

“Then let’s take a look.” Soraya said. She had Byleth lay on the sofa and began to examine her, first just by sight and touch and then by magic. When she had finished, she nodded her head.

“You are indeed pregnant. It is too early to know more than that.” Soraya looked at Byleth. “If you grew up without a mother, can I assume you do not know much about pregnancy?” Byleth nodded. Her father had told her the basics when she was growing up and Manuela had taught her a bit more, but she was not at all sure of what to expect.

“You are most vulnerable during the first three months.” Sorya said. “You will begin to show around the end of this time.” She went on to explain the symptoms that Byleth would most likely experience in the first few months and what she should and shouldn’t do.

“I will get you a book on what to expect.” she said. “Discreetly, of course. Now, what questions do you have?”

“So everything is okay?” Khalid asked.

“As of now, yes. As for the future, well, no one knows what that holds. Are you planning on having the child here or in Fódlan?”

“Fódlan.” Byleth said. “I will return once our tour here is finished.”

“I will monitor you while you are here and provide a detailed report for you to take with you when you leave.” Soraya said.

“Thank you, Aya.” Khalid said. “Your help means a lot to both of us.”

“Hmph.” Soraya said. “I’m not sure the world can handle more of you running around.” She stood and bowed.

“I will bring the book I mentioned. Remember, no wine and no fighting.” With that, the old woman left.

“So, what do think of her?” Khalid asked, grinning. Byleth shook her head.

“She’s… interesting. I feel like she sees right through me.”

“She’s like that with everyone. She’s been with my family for a long time. I was only partly joking when I said she should be dead. She was old when I was born.” Byleth walked to the window. There had been a lot of information to absorb, but she was feeling good about their decision.

“The rain stopped.” she said. “We can still go out.”

“Great!” Khalid said. “You’re going to love Damas, By.”

That afternoon the royal couple, along with Nader and a number of guards, made their way out of the palace and into the city. They went first to the main market square which was filled with merchants selling anything and everything. Byleth wanted to see everything and began to make her way around the square, stopping whenever something interested her, which ended up being at every stall. Khalid watched as she spoke with the merchants, asking about their wares and their business.

“She really has a knack for this, doesn’t she?” Nader asked. Khalid nodded.

“She does, but she’s unaware of it.” he said. “That’s part of why people like her.” He joined his wife at a stall that was selling glass animals and flowers. Byleth was examining a horse.

“I was thinking of this for Marianne.” she said. “And a rose for Lorenz and Hilda. Oh, and there’s a place that has beautiful notebooks. We could get Ignatz and sketchbook.”

“Are you buying gifts for all our friends?” Khalid asked. “We’re going to need a separate wyvern just to get it all back.”

“I’m not going to buy everything today.” Byleth replied. “But yes, I do want to get things for everyone. I should make a list.” She handed the horse and rose to the merchant who wrapped them in paper.

“I’ll get it.” Claude said. “There was a place over there selling Almyran weapons. I can think of a certain combat instructor that might appreciate one.” Byleth nodded and made her way in the direction he indicated, a guard close behind her. He turned to the merchant.

“Do you have indigo?” he asked.

“Of course.” the woman said. “Just the flower, or as a necklace?”

“A necklace.” Khalid said. The merchant nodded, but shook her head when he tried to pay for it.

“Free of charge for our Queen of Indigo.” Khalid protested but the merchant wouldn’t change her mind. He eventually gave up, paid for the other items, and re-joined Byleth at the weapon stall.

After the market, Khalid took Byleth to his favourite part of the city. One of the residential districts was home to a large garden that, although it was open to everyone, was usually deserted.

“This is lovely.” Byleth said as they entered. The garden was divided into different areas that represented different parts of Almyra. In the centre was a large fountain. They sat on the edge and rested for a moment.

“Why isn’t there anyone here?” she asked.

“I don’t know.” Khalid said. “But it’s always empty. I wish it was used more.”

“We should hold an event her.” Byleth said. “For normal people, not the nobility.”

“That’s a good idea.” Khalid said. “I’ll talk with Omar.” They sat quietly for a while longer.

“Here.” he said, pulling out the indigo necklace. “This is for you.” Byleth accepted it with a smile. He clasped it around her neck.

“Thank you, Khalid.” she paused, touching the flower. “Queen of Indigo…”

“People like you,” he said. “Which means that the Children of Almyra won’t attempt anything. This is a good reminder of that.” She looked at him, brow wrinkled.

“And what about you?” she asked softly. He took her hands.

“Don’t worry about me.” he said. She shook her head.

“I always worry about you. Especially after…” she trailed off, unable to finish her thought.

“We will deal Cyrus and the Children.” he said. “I promise. Actually, there is a way you can help with that…” Before he could continue, it began to rain again. The few other people that were in the garden ran for cover, but Khalid and Byleth remained in the open.

“Dance with me?” Khalid asked. Byleth smiled and nodded her agreement. They stood and began to dance, spinning to the sound of the rain, all thoughts of assassinations and politics forgotten, if only for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been looking up pregnancy information and baby names for all my characters and now all my ads are baby related. I'm not pregnant, Google!


	7. Sun and Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude and Byleth attend a feast to celebrate their marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sun and Moon - https://youtu.be/F3gUyn-bgRc

Byleth and Khalid spent the morning helping to set up for the party that was taking place in the gardens that evening. After talking with Omar, they had decided to put on a celebration. There was a feast at the palace to celebrate their marriage and an official holiday has been declared for everyone, so it was the perfect time for a public celebration. There had been so many people who wanted to come that they had decided via a lottery. Khalid and Byleth couldn’t be there themselves as they were the guests of honour at the feast, but they could help prepare.

That afternoon Byleth took a short nap while Khalid tackled paperwork. The Children of Almyra were proving harder to deal with than he had anticipated. They had yet to find anyone with any real information. If they managed to capture someone, they never knew anything useful. Cyrus was very good at covering his tracks.

“You should know,” Khalid said as they dressed for dinner. “There will a food taster tonight, just in case.” Byleth nodded and settled her crown on her head. She looked in the mirror and sighed.

“What’s wrong, By?” Claude asked, placing his own crown on his head. “Too ostentatious for you?”

“You know I prefer something simpler.” Byleth said. “But I know it can’t be helped.”

“You are the queen.” Khalid said with a grin. “Shall we, my lady?” He offered his arm to his wife who accepted it. Together they made their way to the banquet hall, already packed with people. Byleth hated this kind of thing. There were always too many people who wanted to talk to her and she never remembered their names. Tonight would be extra challenging because the guests were people she had never met before. At least she was with Khalid.

They were announced and entered the hall together. Khalid introduced her to so many people. Byleth was never going to remember all their names. There was one introduction she did take note of, however.

“Your Majesties.” The couple were approached by two men, one older and one younger.

“Lord Cyrus,” Khalid said. “Always a pleasure. I don’t believe you’ve met my wife, Byleth.”

“Indeed not. Your Majesty.” Cyrus bowed to her. He had short white hair and sharp grey eyes. Byleth inclined her head in response, keeping her face neutral. She was still good at showing no emotion, especially around strangers, which was useful at events like this.

“May I present my son, Darrius?” The younger man bowed as well. Darrius had long black hair and grey eyes, like his father’s, but softer. He appeared to be around the same age as Khalid.

“A pleasure to meet you.” Byleth said.

“The pleasure is all mine, Your Majesty.” Darrius said. “I’ve heard so much about you. I hope we have the chance to speak later.” Byleth nodded her agreement before Khalid introduced her to yet another noble. She could feel Cyrus’s eyes on her as they turned away, evaluating her. Hopefully she wouldn’t have to speak with him again.

Finally it was time to eat. Khalid led Byleth to the head table and they took their places. It was traditional that everyone apart from the monarchs changed seats between each course which meant Byleth would have a different conversation partner for each part of the meal. She sent a silent thanks to Omar for putting Tiana next to her first.

The first course was uneventful. Khalid had arranged for fruit juice for himself and his wife, poured from the same kind of vessel that held wine. Tiana and Byleth talked about plans for the next week or so until Claude and Byleth left on their tour of Almyra. When the time came for everyone to move places, Byleth said a reluctant good-bye to Tiana. A young woman sat down next to her. Byleth knew they had been introduced but could not remember her name.

“Your Majesty.” the woman said. “I am happy we will have this opportunity to talk. I am Lady Ayesha. I grew up with Khalid- Ah, I mean His Majesty.”

“Thank you.” Byleth said. “I am terrible with names.” Ayesha smiled.

“Me too. There’s this woman who I’ve known for months now and I don’t know her name but it would be rude to ask.” Byleth smiled back. She liked Ayesha.

“Khalid's told me a bit about you.” Byleth said. “I’d be interested in hearing what he was like growing up.”

“Only if you promise he won’t seek revenge.” Ayesha said. Byleth promised on his behalf and Ayesha began to tell her a story about Khalid learning to ride a wyvern. A servant placed the next course in front of Byleth as she listened to Khalid. It was some sort of meat dish and Byleth’s stomach turned at the smell. Soraya had warned her that some food might make her sick but she hadn’t experienced it until now. She couldn’t eat this, and if it stayed her she was going to throw up. Ayesha had begun to eat so Byleth turned and nudged Khalid.

“This is making me nauseous.” she whispered, nodding to the food. He looked surprised until she placed a hand on her stomach. His eyes widened and he nodded. He gestured the food tasters forward.

“After you taste, this I want to to tell us there’s something wrong.” he said quietly. The tasters nodded and did as he asked. A servant came to take away their plates and Khalid asked for dishes that did not contain meat.

“Thank you.” Byleth said quietly. He winked and squeezed her hand before returning his attention to his current dining partner. As Byleth turned back to Ayesha, she noticed Darrius watching her. Had he seen what had just occurred? She supposed it didn’t matter. The food tasters provided a good excuse for exchanging good.

For the third course, Byleth was seated next to an older lord whose name she didn’t remember and who droned on about fish the whole time. She was polite. After he bid her good-bye, she sat back with a sigh.

“I thought you like fishing, By.” Khalid said mischievously. She turned and looked at him with no emotion, choosing not to respond.

“You’re no fun.” he said. “I bet Sothis would be enjoying herself.” Byleth had to smile at that. It was true, the goddess inside her did like a good party.

“Your Majesty.” she turned to find Darrius had just taken his seat next to her. She glanced towards Khalid and saw that his partner for this course was Cyrus.

“Darrius.” she said. “So nice to see you again.” He raised an eyebrow.

“I can only hope I am a better conversationalist than Lord Moataz. He can tend to drone on.” Byleth looked at him, startled.

“He certainly had a lot of information about the Almyran fishing industry.” she said, choosing her words carefully. Darrius smiled.

“Very diplomatic, Your Majesty.” he said. Byleth was pleasantly surprised. She had been told so much about Cyrus that she had assumed his son would be the same. She realized that she had judged him without getting to know him. She should have known better; many of her students had chosen very different paths than their parents had planned.

“You said when we met that you have heard a lot about me.” she said. “Good things, I hope?”

“Oh yes.” he replied. “The people of Damas are quite taken with you. I’m sure once you start your tour the rest of the country will be as well.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” she said. “I’ve been working quite hard to learn about Almyra and to make a good impression.”

“Is this your first time outside of Fódlan?” he inquired as they began to eat. She shook her head.

“I’ve been to Brigid, albeit briefly, and up to Sreng a couple of times. This is the furthest I’ve travelled, however.”

“And what do you think of Almyra?” She paused, using the current dish as an excuse to collect her thoughts.

“The people are wonderful. I’ve only seen a small part so far, however. I am looking forward to seeing more of the country and meeting more people.” She looked at him directly in the eyes. “It’s a shame there are those who seem intent on causing Khalid and I harm.” Something flashed in his eyes, but it was gone before she could see what it was.

“Indeed. That must have been difficult for you.”

“Yes, it was.” Byleth said. “I only hope that nothing else happens during our trip.” Darrius murmured his agreement and the rest of the course was spent talking of less charged topics.

“I will be staying in the palace for another week while my father has business here.” Darrius said as he was leaving. “It would be my privilege to speak with you again, perhaps over tea?”

“I would like that.” Byleth said, honestly. She had enjoyed speaking with him. Perhaps she could find out what, if anything, he knew about his father’s involvement with the Children of Almyra.

The rest of the feast was uneventful. Byleth spoke with more people whose names she didn’t remember. Eventually the meal ended and music began to play. Khalid and Byleth shared a dance together, although it was not as much fun with so many people watching. And, inevitably, people began to fight. It was at this point that Byleth decided she was done for the night.

“I need some air.” she said to Khalid. He smiled knowingly and nodded. They slipped out a side door together.

“Here we are, sneaking out of yet another party.” he said. “I guess this is our thing.” Byleth took his arm and leaned on his shoulder as they walked.

“Now, I know you’re tired, but there is one more thing we have to do before bed.” Claude said. Khalid huffed her disapproval, causing him to laugh.

“Don’t worry, By, I promise you’ll like it.” He led her through the palace until they came to a courtyard she hadn’t seen before.

“This is my favourite spot in the whole palace.” he said as they stepped into the cool night air. “It’s called the Obsidian Courtyard because it’s made of, well, obsidian.” The floor of the courtyard was indeed a shiny black, but scattered throughout were white circles. It took Byleth a minute to realize what they were.

“It’s the sky.” she said.

“It is.” Khalid confirmed. “The floor shows the major constellations. And at night, you can look up and see them for real.” They lay on the smooth floor, holding hands and staring up at the night sky.

“Is there where you thought about your dreams?” Byleth asked.

“Yep. I would come here all the time to plan.”

“To scheme, you mean.” Khalid laughed.

“That too. But mostly to think about how to achieve my dreams.” He turned to look at his wife, her face lit by the starlight.

“And now that you’re here, I know I can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Claude will leave parties early together for the rest of their lives.


	8. I Have a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude is very busy and Byleth makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Have a Dream - https://youtu.be/nrmhAvwBfig

Byleth hardly saw Khalid during the next few days. The morning after the feast there had been a major attack by the Children of Almyra in Leppa, one of the country’s main ports. Khalid called an emergency session of his advisors in preparation for a council meeting that would occur at the beginning of the next week. When he wasn’t in meetings, he spent his time dealing with paperwork and relief efforts for those impacted by the attack.

This meant that Byleth would wake in the morning to an empty bed and would usually fall asleep before he returned at night. One night he didn’t come back to their rooms at all, instead falling asleep on his desk. Byleth wanted to help, but they both knew that it wouldn’t help their case if a foreign ruler was seen to be interfering with Almyran politics, so she stayed away, instead filling her time by learning the layout of the palace. One day she discovered the library and selected books on Almyran history to read.

One morning she awoke to a letter from Seteth. He sent her regular updates on what was occurring in Fódlan, but there was still a delay in sending and receiving messages. That day she spent in the library, responding to anything that needed her attention. Fortunately, not much seemed to be going on in Fódlan. Seteth was worried that the harvest might be poor and asked for permission to begin stockpiling food, just in case the winter was difficult. She paused after signing yet another document and stretched. At least this was filling up her day.

“Anything interesting?” a voice asked. She turned to find Darrius watching her. How long had he been there.

“Only if you like reports on potential crop yields.” she said, yawning.

“Everyone’s favourite subject.” he said dryly. “Perhaps you could use a break? Would you care to go for a walk?” Byleth looked at the paperwork on her table. She didn’t have to finish it today. She nodded.

“I just have to put this back in my room.” she said, gathering up the papers.

“We wouldn’t want Fódlan’s crop yields falling into the wrong hands.” Darrius said with a smile. After dropping off the papers, they made their way to the Lotus Courtyard.

“This is my favourite courtyard.” Darrius said. “The fountain is so relaxing.”

“I like the Garden Courtyard.” Byleth replied. “It’s perfect for reading.”

“And for avoiding people, should you so desire.”

“That too.” she said. She took a deep breath, appreciating the fresh air.

“It must be difficult with His Majesty so busy at the moment.” Darrius said as they began to walk around the fountain. Byleth shrugged.

“It is what it is. We knew our marriage would never be conventional and would require us to spend time apart.”

“I see.”

“That doesn’t mean it’s easy, however.” Byleth said, stopping to admire a flowering bush. “Especially here, where I don’t know very many people.”

“I am happy to keep you company whenever you wish, Your Majesty.”

“Thank you Darrius. I appreciate it.” They continued walking.

“Forgive me if this is inappropriate, but is the king planning on accompanying you back to Fódlan at the end of your trip?” Darrius asked. Byleth paused before answering. She had to be mindful how much she said.

“That is our current plan, yes. It may change depending on the situation here.” Darrisu raised his eyebrows.

“Three months is not very long for a king to be in his country. Are you not worried that it may provide more fuel for the Children of Almyra?”

“It is something we’re considering.” Byleth said carefully. “He might accompany me for back for only a few weeks before returning. We haven’t fully decided yet.” Darrius nodded but didn’t say anything else. The rest of their time together was spent discussing unimportant things.

“I should be getting back to my paperwork.” Byleth said after about an hour. “I still have a country to run, even from afar.”

“Of course, Your Majesty.” Darrius bowed. “I hope we can do this again. I enjoyed our time together.”

“I’m sure we can arrange it.” she said. She bid Darrius farewell and made her way back to her room, considering what he had said.

The next day Byleth and Darrius had tea together. She brewed him a pot of Leicester Cortania which he enjoyed immensely. At one point their conversation turned to other lands.

“Have you ever been outside Almyra?” she asked.

“Oh, did I not tell you?” he said. “I was part of the army that fought with you in Derdriu.” She looked at him, surprised.

“You were?”

“Indeed. I was part of the first group that left which is why we did not meet, but I was there.”

“I had no idea.” Byleth said, interested. “Why did you go?” Darrius shrugged.

“I’ve always been curious about Fódlan and I was interested in seeing His Majesty’s battle prowess for myself.”

“And what do you think?”

“Derdriu was beautiful, I would like to go again and truly see the city. As for His Majesty… well, I don’t think anyone who was there doubts his strength.” Byleth looked down at the ring on her finger and smiled, remembering her reunion with Khalid.

“The only injury he received that day was because I knocked him onto the ground.” Byleth said.

“What?” Darrius said. “That’s how he got that bruise?” Byleth nodded.

“You can’t tell anyone, but I was so happy to see him that I knocked him off balance and I fell on top of him.” Darrius laughed.

“I swear not to tell anyone.” he said. “But that is a good story.” He looked at Byleth for a moment, clearly thinking.

“Please forgive my impertinence, Your Majesty, but...you truly love him, don’t you?” Byleth stared at him in disbelief.

“I… of course.” she said.

“It was assumed by many here that your marriage was politically motivated.”

“No, it wasn’t. The political benefits are secondary. We married because we love each other.”

“I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised. His parents married for love, after all.” Byleth nodded.

“Ah, I almost forgot, I have a meeting with my father. I’m afraid I must take my leave.” He stood and bowed to Byleth. “Your Majesty.” Byleth remained at the table after he left, wondering if she had revealed too much.

The day after that, Byleth was reading in the Garden Courtyard when he approached.

“Your Majesty,” he said, bowing. “A pleasure to see you again.”

“Darrius,” she replied, closing her book. “Would you care to sit?” He did so, keeping an appropriate distance away.

“I apologize for my forwardness yesterday, Your Majesty. Your marriage is none of my concern.”

“It’s quite alright, Darrius. It was actually quite useful. I hadn’t realized people thought we only married to cement our alliance. Perhaps we can change that.”

“That is a good idea. It would certainly endear the King to them.” He paused for a moment before continuing. “If I may be forward again… His Majesty had spoken broadly of his dreams for Almyra and for Fódlan. Are they what you wish for as well?” In a sudden moment of clarity, Byleth realized what was happening. Darrius was trying to drive a wedge between her and Khalid, to cause her to doubt their relationship, no doubt at the behest of his father. Anger welled up inside her. Perhaps her first judgement of him hadn’t been wrong after all.

“I do.” she said, keeping her tone neutral. “I believe that our prejudices are born out of ignorance. I believe in Khalid’s dreams and I will do everything I can to help him achieve them. They are not only his dreams, but mine as well.” She stood, letting her anger show. Darrius’s face changed, realizing his mistake.

“I have many friends who have worked to be different than their parents, to step out of their shadow and to change the world. I thought you were like them. It appears I was wrong.” She began to walk away, then paused after a few steps. “I thought you were better than your father.” She left him sitting on the bench and went to Khalid’s study. She knocked.

“Come in!” Khalid called. She entered and found him surrounded by papers.

“Byleth?” he said, surprised. “Is something wrong?”

“I want to help.” she said. “We can’t let them win, Khalid.” He looked at her thoughtfully.

“What happened?” he finally asked. She looked down.

“Darrius isn’t the person I thought he was.” she said. Khalid didn’t pry any further, knowing she would tell him when she was ready.

“Okay. Do you have anything in mind?” She looked at him straight in the eyes.

“We have to show the Children of Almyra just how strong we are together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get on Byleth's bad side


	9. Lovers in a Dangerous Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Claude learn something new and discuss their fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovers in a Dangerous Time - https://youtu.be/GiXAJqgKEUE

Khalid and Byleth had spent the past five days figuring out a way to deal with the Children of Almyra. They were leaving Damas in three days to travel around Almyra and they wanted to have a plan before they left. They had decided not to tell anyone else about Byleth’s involvement. Hopefully the Children would overlook her, giving her the element of surprise.

“There was another attack.” Khalid said, collapsing onto the bed. “It’s strange, though. They’ve been avoiding places that will cause difficulty for normal people, instead targeting the government. But this attack was different. They destroyed a caravan that was transporting food from Lata to the surrounding villages.”

“Could it have been a mistake?” Byleth asked. She was sitting at their desk, reading a report from one of their spies who had infiltrated the Children.

“I don’t think so. I believe there are two possibilities: One, this particular group went rogue. Two, the Children are becoming fractured again.”

“That would fit with this report.” Byleth said. “Charter says that there is a more extreme faction that is frustrated by what they see as a lack of progress. She’s trying to find out more information.” Khalid sat up, intrigued.

“That means that Cyrus’s control isn’t as complete as we thought. If that’s true, we can use it to our advantage.” Byleth nodded. If they could deepen the divide with the Children, they would be easier to dismantle.

“Well, until we get confirmation, let’s stick with our current plan.” Khalid said. “We can adjust as we get more information.” Byleth nodded again and put the report down. She turned to face her husband.

“Soraya’s coming tomorrow.” she said. “First thing in the morning.”

“Right.” Khalid said. “How are you feeling?” Byleth looked down at her stomach. Her morning sickness had continued and she was still tired all the time.

“I think there’s a bump, but it might be my imagination.” she said. “Soraya did say that most people don’t start showing until around week 12.”

“Why don’t you come here and show me?” Khalid asked, eyes twinkling. Byleth smiled and removed her shirt as she made her way to the bed. Khalid considered his wife.

“It does look like there’s a bump.” he said, placing his ear on her stomach. “I don’t hear anything. They must take after you.”

“I don’t think you’re supposed to.” Byleth said, amused. Khalid kissed her stomach and pulled her close.

“After Soraya comes tomorrow, can we talk?” he asked quietly. “We haven’t really discussed the baby, what with everything that’s been going on.” Byleth nodded into his shoulder. For that moment, she pushed aside all thoughts of the Children, allowing herself to enjoy this moment of quiet.

* * *

“I have good news and interesting news.” Soraya said, standing up from her examination of Byleth. “Which would you like first?”

“Does ‘interesting’ mean bad?” Khalid asked.

“No.” Soraya said. Khalid looked at Byleth who shrugged.

“Alright, let’s have the good news first.” he said.

“Everything is good.” Soraya said. “The babies are healthy as is Byleth. Things are proceeding as they should.”

“Babies?” Byleth asked. Soraya nodded.

“That is the interesting news. You are expecting twins.”

“Twins?!” Khalid exclaimed. ”Are you sure?” Soraya gave him a look.

“Are you doubting me, boy? I know what’s there. There are two babies.” Khalid sat down on the sofa next to his wife.

“That’s… unexpected.” he said. Byleth took his hand and squeezed.

“So is life.” Soraya said. “I should be able to determine if they are boys or girls just before you leave Almyra.”

“You can do that?” Byleth asked.

“Of course. I don’t have to, but if you want to know, I will be able to tell you.”

“Thank you, Aya.” Khalid said. “Is there anything we need to know for our trip?”

“Nothing new, but I’ll be there in case anything happens.”

“You’re coming with us?” Khalid asked, surprised.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily, boy.” Soraya said with a grin. “Besides, I heard Nader is going and he’s always a good time. Easy on the eyes, too.”

“I don’t need to hear this.” Khalid said as Byleth stifled a laugh. “Thank you for your help, Aya. Have a good day.”

“Farewell.” Soraya said, bowing and exiting the room. The couple sat in silence for a moment, both processing what they had just learned.

“So…” Khalid said, breaking the silence. “Twins, huh?”

“So it seems.” Byleth replied.

“It’s just one surprise after another.” Khalid said. “One baby was surprise enough, but two…” He sighed.

“Are you having second thoughts?” Byleth asked, placing her hand on his arm.

“Not really.” Byleth could see that something was worrying him, but he didn’t continue.

“Khalid, what’s wrong?” He turned and looked at her, his eyes filled with sorrow.

“I’m afraid of losing you.” he said. “I’m afraid the Children will attack you. I’m afraid something will go wrong with the pregnancy… but most of all, I'm afraid that you’ll die giving birth, like your mother did.” Byleth took his face in her hands.

“I’m afraid too.” she said. “I’m afraid you’ll be killed and I won’t be able to stop it. I’m afraid our plans won’t work and the Children will win. And I’m afraid that something will happen and you’ll be left on your own. But I also know that if that happens, you will make it through. You are one of the strongest people I know, Khalid.” He kissed her palm.

“Not as strong as you.” he said. Byleth shook her head.

“We’re stronger together.” she said.

“True.” he said. “But without you…”

“Without me, you grew up surrounded by people that hated you for existing, but you survived and only become determined to change things. Without me, you came to a new country and claimed your heritage. Without me, you kept the Empire at bay for five years.” Byleth kissed Khalide’s cheek. “But this doesn't matter, because I am not going to die. I still have to stand by your side and see our new dawn come to Fódlan and the world.”

“I believe you.” Khalid said simply. “You are the only person who I never doubt.”

“Then believe me when I say that we will make it through this, together.”

“I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like how no one who knew Claude when he was growing up treats him seriously (I'm looking at you, Nader and Judith) and I am happy to continue that here.


	10. Glass of Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Claude are given a surprising gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glass of Water - https://youtu.be/T-92XB8EU3E

The day before Khalid and Byleth were leaving for their trip around Almyra, Darrius requested a meeting.

“Should we accept?” Khalid asked Omar. He and Byleth had been finalizing their plans for dealing with the Children when Omar arrived.

“I see no reason to refuse.” Omar said. “Nader will be there and the boy would have to be an idiot to try anything.” Khalid looked to his wife.

“What do you think, By?” Byleth was silent. She had been polite to Darrius whenever she saw him around the palace but that was all. A couple of times it seemed like he wanted to say something to her but she had avoided that. She didn’t want to talk to him, but she was curious what he had to say. Slowly, she nodded.

“I’ll arrange it.” Omar said. “That was the last thing for today, Your Majesties.”

“Try not to burn the capital down while we’re gone.” Khalid said. Omar raised an eyebrow.

“That seems far more likely to happen while you’re here, Your Majesty.” With that, Omar bowed and left.

“When did Omar a sense of humour?” Khalid asked. “He must be around Nader too much.” Byleth didn’t respond, instead looking down and twisting the ring on her finger.

“Hey.” Khalid came around his desk and sat in the chair next to her. “You don’t have to come if you don’t want to.” Byleth shook her head.

“I need to.”

“I understand.” Khalid paused for a moment. “When we first met, how long did it take you to trust me?” Byleth looked up, startled.

“I always trusted you.” she said. “I had no reason not to.” Khalid smiled and took her hands.

“Exactly. That’s one of the things that drew me to you. You trusted everyone because you hadn’t been told not to. And, for the most part, it worked out.”

“Not always.” Byleth said.

“Of course,” Khalid continued. “But it worked more often than it didn’t. When I was growing up, I quickly learned that there were very few people I could trust. But you… you aren’t like that. And I don’t want you to stop trusting people just because of one person.” Byleth looked up at her husband.

“When did you trust me?” she asked. Khalid smiled.

“Not until after Jeralt died.” he said. “Seeing you cry made you seem more… human. But it wasn’t until you let me read his diary that I realized I could trust you. Of course, that trust was a little shaken when you disappeared and then came back with green hair and unfathomable power, but once you explained it was fine.” Byleth smiled slightly. He always knew how to make her feel better.

“I won’t stop trusting people.” she said. “You’re distrustful enough, I think.” Khalid laughed.

“True enough. Shall we see what our untrustworthy guest has to say?”

Byleth and Khalid sat on their thrones, flanked on one side by Omar and on the other by Nader. Darrius was admitted to the throne room and made his way forward, holding a bundle of papers. He stopped before the thrones and bowed.

“Your Majesties.” he said.

“What can we do for you, Darrius?” Khalid asked.

“I have brought evidence that my father is providing money and weapons to the Children of Almyra.” Darrius said. “There is also evidence that he is the one who ordered the assassination attempt on your life.”

“May I?” Omar asked. Darrius nodded and handed his bundle of papers to the Vizier who began to read. Khalid leaned forward.

“Why have you brought us these?”

“It was the right thing to do.” Darrius answered. “I want to be a better person than my father. I never believed in his cause the same way he does, but… he is my father, so I did as he asked. And I have come to believe in your vision for Almyra.” He turned and looked at Byleth, who met his gaze blankly.

“Your belief that I was different showed me that I didn’t have to obey him. I have spent the past couple of weeks gathering these papers.”

“There is a lot to sort through,” Omar said, “But I believe there is enough to try Lord Cyrus for treason.”

“What about you?” Byleth asked, still looking at Darrius. He bowed his head.

“I am of course implicated by these documents. I did not bring you these papers to decrease my punishment. I am willing to testify against my father and will accept whatever sentence is given to me.”

“Nader,” Khalid said. “Please show Darrius back to his room and place a guard outside. He will remain here as our guest.”

“Of course.” Nader said. He bowed and escorted Darrius out of the throne room.

“Omar?” Claude asked.

“I will read through these and provide a report as soon as I can, Your Majesty.”

“Thank you.” Omar left, still reading.

“So, perhaps you weren’t wrong to trust him.” Khalid said, turning to Byleth. “Or maybe you were the push he needed. You do have a way of making everyone like you.”

“What happens now?” Byleth asked. Claude put his hand on his head.

“Well, assuming the information is good, we’ll arrest Cyrus and as many of his accomplices as we can. Eventually there will be a trial. He can request a trial by combat, but for a charge of treason he is not allowed to have a champion, so I doubt he’ll choose that. A magistrate will preside over the trial on my behalf. If he’s found guilty, he’ll be executed. He accomplices, including Darrius, will also be put on trial. Their punishment will depend on their level of involvement.” Byleth considered all this information.

“Will this destroy the Children of Almyra?” Khalid shrugged.

“Who can say? It will certainly cripple them. I would guess they’ll still exist, but they won’t be able to cause nearly as much damage. A group like this is difficult to eradicate entirely.”

“Almyra isn’t boring, is it?” Byleth asked. Khalid laughed.

“And Fódlan is? At least here we don’t have immortal beings who are actually dragons.”

“True.” Byleth said. “I hope this ends the threat from the Children. One less thing to be afraid of.” Without thinking, she placed a hand on her stomach. Khalid reached over and placed his hand on hers.

“One step closer to our dream.” he said. “Are you ready to bring our dream to the rest of Almyra?”

“As long as you’re with me.”

“Always.”


	11. Adventure of a Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude and Byleth learn something new and make an announcement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adventure of a Lifetime - https://youtu.be/QtXby3twMmI

Byleth and Khalid returned to Damas one month later, tired but happy. Their trip had gone extremely well. The day they left, Cyrus had been arrested, as had many of his associates. Because of Darrius’s information, they had been able to round up almost all of the leadership of the Children of Almyra. Between this and their trip around the country, Khalid’s reign was cemented and Byleth was adored. They felt certain their upcoming announcement would be received happily and that Khalid would be able to leave for a short time with no major consequences.

The first few weeks of the trip, Byleth had been sick every morning. Soraya gave her some tea to drink which helped but didn’t end her morning sickness. She had also found the trip exhausting but with Khalid there to support her, she had managed. She had started wearing loose clothing as her bump was becoming more pronounced. Fortunately, the warm weather meant her style change was not unusual. They were leaving for Fódlan in a week and were planning on announcing the pregnancy in three days.

“I’m going to tell Seteth.” Byleth said as she wrote a response to his latest missive. “He should get this on the day we make our announcement here.”

“Sounds good.” Khalid said. “We should tell Omar and Nader as well.” Byleth hummed her agreement, finished her sentence, and set down her pen with a yawn.

“Don’t forget we’re having dinner with my parents tomorrow.” Tiana said. “After Soraya’s check up.” Byleth nodded and left her desk, flopping onto the bed next to her husband.

“Good night.” she said, snuggling up next to him.

“Good night? The sun has barely set.” Khalid said laughing.

“I’m tired.” Byleth said. 

“I suppose I’d be tired too if I was growing two people inside of me.” Byleth nodded and closed her eyes, letting sleep claim her.

* * *

“How are you feeling?” Soraya asked as she began to examine Byleth. “Any more morning sickness?” Byleth shook her head.

“I’m tired,” she said, “and sometimes I get dizzy.” Soraya nodded.

“All perfectly normal.” she said. She finished her examination and nodded.

“So?” Khalid asked. He had been pacing during the examination. Byleth knew he was afraid of something being wrong so she reached out and took his hand. He smiled gratefully.

“Everything continues to be normal.” Soraya said. “Both babies are healthy, as are you, child.” She smiled at Byleth who smiled back. Good news.

“If you wish, I can tell you the sex of the children.” Byleth looked at Khalid who nodded. They had discussed this and decided they wanted to know.

“Yes please.” Byleth said. Khalid squeezed her hand.

“They are both girls.” Soraya said. “And before you ask, there is no way of knowing if they are identical or not. You will simply have to wait to find that out.”

“Girls…” Khalid said. “There goes my plans for Claude Jr.” Byleth shook her head. Never in a million years would she let their child be called Claude Jr.

“You are announcing it soon, yes?” Soraya asked.

“On Wednesday.” Khalid said. “Then we leave for Fódlan on Saturday.”

“I will have my report prepared for then.” Soraya said. “Give it to your healer.”

“Thank you for everything, Soraya.” Byleth said. The old woman smiled.

“Next time, have your child here.”

“If we have more children, I promise it will be here.” Khalid said. Soraya nodded and left the room, leaving them alone. Khalid joined Byleth on the sofa.

“So, two girls huh?” he said. “I hope they’re identical. More fuel for schemes that way.” Byleth looked at him with her best blank stare.

“Come on! It’ll be great!” he continued. “Now, we should start thinking of names. Since we can’t do Khalid Jr, how about Byleth Jr?”

“No.” Byleth said.

“Oh! Rhea! Or Sothis.”

“Absolutely not.”

“You are no fun sometimes, you know that?” Khalid sighed dramatically. “Let’s hear your great ideas then.”

“What about Jasmine?” Byleth suggested.

“Oooo… I do like that. Alright, one down, one to go.”

“We do have six months.” Byleth pointed out. “We don’t have to decide right now.”

“That’s true.” Khalid said. “Alright, we can keep thinking about it. I like Jasmine though.” He stood up and stretched.

“I have a meeting with Omar and Nader about the Children. Do you want to come?” Byleth shook her head.

“I need to finish my letter to Seteth.” she said.

“Is it okay if I tell them about the pregnancy?”

“Of course, but thank you for asking.” Khalid gave her a quick kiss then left for his meeting. Byleth stood up, went to her desk, and began to write.

* * *

“What was your favourite part of your journey?” Tiana asked. Byleth pondered the question.

“The desert.” she replied. “It’s so beautiful and the people who live there are incredible. It’s so different from anywhere in Fódlan.”

“Was this your first time in a desert?” Mendel asked. Byleth shook her head.

“We’ve been to Sreng a couple of times, but the desert here is so much bigger.”

“Plus, no dragons here.” Khalid said. “Always a bonus.”

“Dragons?” Mendel asked.

“We fought a dragon in Sreng.” Byleth explained. “It was an… interesting experience.” She wasn’t about to tell Mendel that said dragon was actually Saint Macuil as that might lead to questions she didn’t want to answer.

“That must have been quite the battle.” Tiana said. “I imagine a dragon is no easy foe.”

“It was tough.” Khalid agreed. “But not the hardest fight we’ve had.”

“What is?” Mendel asked. Byleth suppressed a sigh. Always back to how strong they were.

“Hmmmm…” Khalid thought. “I would say Nemesis. What do you think, By?”

“Shambhala was difficult.” she said. “They had the Titanus.”

“That’s true.” Khalid said. “So either Nemesis or Those Who Slither in the Dark.”

“From the stories, both were worthy foes.” Mendel said.

“Are you looking forward to returning home, Byleth?” Tiana asked, changing the conversation. Byleth shot her a grateful glance.

“Yes. I have enjoyed my time here, but I miss my friends and I am anxious to resume my duties as Fódlan’s ruler.”

“You say that now,” Khalid said, “but I give you a week before you get tired of it again.”

“Maybe.” Byleth said. The conversation returned to their journey and Khalid was happy to do most of the talking, letting Byleth have a moment to gather herself. During a lull in the conversation, she spoke up.

“Khalid and I have something to tell you.” she said.

“Oh?” Mendel said while Tiana smiled knowingly.

“I’m pregnant.” she said.

“You are?” Mendel asked. “Congratulations!” He clapped Khalid on the shoulder, smiling. 

“Not only is she pregnant,” Khalid said, “but we’re having twin girls.”

“I didn’t know that!” Tiana said. “That’s wonderful!” Tiana stood and embraced Byleth who let it happen. She still didn’t like hugging people (except for Khalid, of course) but she knew Tiana did.

“Twins eh?” Mendel said. “That’ll be a handful.”

“We know.” Khalid said. “Hopefully we can handle it.”

“You always think you can,” Tiana said, “and then when they arrive it’s a whole different story.”

“Are you staying in Fódlan until the birth?” Mendel asked Khalid who shook his head.

“Our current plan is that I will return with Byleth and stay for a few weeks so we can announce it there. After that I’ll return here for a few months before travelling back to Fódlan about six weeks before she’s due.”

“That seems reasonable.” Tiana said. “Although I’m sure you would prefer to remain the whole time.”

“Of course,” Khalid said, “but that’s not practical, especially with the trials for the Children of Almyra.”

“As long as you’re there on the day.” Byleth said.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

* * *

As expected, the announcement was met with great celebration throughout the country. The night before the royal couple left there was a huge feast. They had announced they were expecting twins but not the sex of the babies. As Khalid put it, there had to be some element of surprise. Tiana, Mendel, and Omar came to see them off. Nader was accompanying them back and would return with Khalid. He claimed he wanted to keep an eye on the young king, but Khalid and Byleth both knew that Judith was the real reason he wanted to return to Fódlan. They took off into the sky, Esther soaring high above Damas. Byleth leaned back into Khalid.

“This trip was an adventure.” she said. He laughed.

“It was certainly more eventful that I expected. Did you enjoy yourself?” Byleth thought.

“Mostly. I never want to see you die again.” she said.

“Fair enough.”

As they left the city behind, Byleth looked ahead, towards her home, and for this moment, she was unafraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This movement ended being a lot longer than I expected! I hope you enjoyed it. I am currently planning on one more movement to finish out my symphony.


End file.
